wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Specialities/Diplomat/MC
So, I was thinking about giving this to users who vote for a featured article. After 5 or 10 votes, they get another, bigger award. I would also like to award something to people who submit articles to peer review. What do you think? Any ideas for what the awards could be? --Esteban Colberto 17:28, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :When people added something to peer review I gave them a "WATMit" (Truthiness Monkey in Training).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ahh cool, thanks. --Esteban Colberto 18:26, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::I really like the idea of "rewarding" people for voting! Positive incentives and all that - excellent strategery.--thisniss 23:09, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::So, what do you think could be awarded after a certain amound of votes? A key to a Diebold machine? Heh. --Esteban Colberto 16:35, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Candy? I want some candy. Really.--thisniss 02:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::How about a Dreamsicle? --Esteban Colberto 16:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Words Have we decided that we are going to call the short feautred articles Wikiality.com Featured Words. Will that be singular or plural? Are we doing voting for these or is this at the discretion of the admins? --Esteban Colberto 20:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :WatchTV and I had a long discussion about this subject. I had something very different in mind when I first suggested the "page of the day" idea, but maybe these can be two different kinds of things, with a "page of the day" coming later after the "Wikiality.com Featured Word" gets established or whatever. I'm running out right now, but will find and post the previous discussions (long and tedious, no doubt) here later.--thisniss 23:09, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Suggestion I was thinking we might give experienced writers the "right" (?) to bypass the Peer Review process if they earn a certain level? What do you think?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:18, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I think this is a very good idea. Especially if folks had been around for awhile, were used to doing things "the old way," and suddenly found they had to go through this new system where all these young whippersnappers were telling them to "add more about bears" or something (I'm kidding, that's not what's happening on Peer Review at all). Anyway, I believe there are some people (esp. the more "seasoned" writers) for whom the Peer Review process might not be particularly helpful. And since the Features voting itself is pretty sluggish right now, I don't think we have to worry about a whole lot of stuff getting "Featured" that needed more "review." Lots of quality stuff is dying for lack of "yes" votes without getting any "no"s. If someone nominates something that does need more work, the "no"s and "not yet"s might make them want to use the "review" for that piece.--thisniss 04:37, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::My idea is that if they submit an article to Sound Advice (as it's now called), they are made a Truthiness Monkey in Training. If they get a featured word or featured article, they are made a Truthiness Monkey and can bypass Sound Advice.--Esteban Colberto 16:35, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't think everyone who gets a Featured Article is automatically made a "Truthiness Monkey." I believe that's actually a "higher honor." If I'm right (and I'm often wrong), the first "level" of award for getting "Featured" is a "Mrs. Colbert." Truthiness Monkeys seem to have some other set of criteria. There are far more "Mrs. Colberts" than TMs. If you remember, you & I weren't made TMs until very recently - and you'd been twice crowned at that point. While I don't know what the precise criteria for a TM are, I do believe that it's a good idea to let any "Mrs. Colbert" skip the "Sound Advice" step if "she" (he?) wants to. Unless I missed something (also a frequent occurrence) and we've decided to get rid of the "Mrs. Colbert" award? I'm going to add it to the list on the Admin Board just in case, and you can take it off if it has been nixed.--thisniss 02:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh no, sorry, I forgot about Mrs. Colbert. Anyway, is that a good point to award the right to bypass sound advice and/or perhaps at "It-getter" level? ::::::Well, definitely at the "Mrs. Colbert" level they should be allowed to bypass "sound advice" if they want to, since they've already proven they can write a "Feature" worthy article. ::::::I'm not sure about the "It-Getter," since it's still new (we just "made" our first official one). But I think if the person feels ready and knows what to expect (imo: 1) that it's been pretty rare of late to actually get a piece featured, and not necessarily b/c they're getting voted down and 2) that just b/c you put it up there doesn't mean that people aren't going to say "you need to do this"). If they're ready to take this on, then I don't think they necessarily have to keep going thru "Sound Advice." Just what I feel. WatchTV or others may disagree.--thisniss 06:53, 24 February 2007 (UTC)